


Betrayal

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Betrayal, Other, Post-Trespasser, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Post-Trespasser. There are spoilers. If these bother you, please bypass this.





	

     Pain draws her upward from unconsciousness. She can't tell where she is more gravely injured; her abdomen, or her chest. Breath hitching in an agony of fire, her heart constricting further at the depth of this second betrayal. It hurts more than the first. 

     She knows she is all alone. 


End file.
